


play with us

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Kira, Emotional Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Kira is left between him and Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play with us

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/124356354540/theo-is-rather-pleased-for-a-monday-morning)

Theo is rather pleased for a Monday morning. Donovan won’t stop going after Stiles anytime soon, and Malia will become distanced from her alpha. Liam and Mason are closer now due to the unfortunate outing incident with his wolf, and the banshee is distracted by her pet project.

Only Kira is left between him and Scott. Just a little kitsune who doesn’t know who she is yet, what she is yet. But she is loved by Scott, and Theo knows how to manipulate love.  
  


Kira doesn’t recognize the symptoms until it’s too late, hadn’t been looking for a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Theo had been cute and helpful, with a big book on kitsunes and an easy smile. He just wanted to please her and Scott, and it was so easy to let him in. Easier still for him to join their bed.

Theo helps her harness the darkness, ride through its sharp edges. She pulls more and more electricity in at once, power thrumming through her veins. Pleasure crashes over her, lightning striking from her fingertips and she collapses against an awe-stuck Theo.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, so different from when Scott says it. She kisses him deeply, building up another wave within herself, wanting to feel everything. (She loses control that time, takes out the power in half the street.)  ((She forgets to wonder why he was as hyped up as herself.))

It takes a while before she consciously correlates her energy orgasms with darkness- it’s easy to justify away, her pure powers have nothing to do with anything dark. Only she hasn’t been doing a speck of it near Scott, and deep down she’s always known. She didn’t want it to be true- she is _powerful_ , she could conquer near anything with her eyes shut. But now, she can’t get rid of it, it’s in too damn deep and not even Scott’s kind words can talk her down. Her hands aren’t familiar anymore, energy always pulsing within and feeling every new environment for more, her hunger knows no bounds. Theo marvels at her, and Scott weeps.  
  


_We love you Scott, come play with us._

If he doesn’t someone might get hurt, and he isn’t sure if he’s more worried for one of his lovers or whoever crosses their path. Deaton’s gone, but maybe Noshiko will have answers, a way to save Kira. He thinks it might be too late for Theo- but he thinks back to their younger selves playing kickball- and there must be a way to save them both. He  _needs_  to save them.


End file.
